A misuderstanding
by beholdthestars
Summary: When Katie hears things wrong , she gets the wrong idea, Travis needs to put the right idea back xoxo  Katie/Travis


**Katie and Travis – I've been reading these stories for ages and never really get the chance to do it, so here it goes.**

****

He grabbed her hand as she turned to leave. "Let go of me Stoll" She pushed him hard and tried to run but he was too fast. He grabbed her upper arm and pulled her close. She hit and fought. Tears running down her cheeks, she didn't have the energy to fight anymore. She stayed silent waiting for him to explain. "What's wrong Katie?" She scoffed. She pushed him away, and her fist connected with his jaw. "You should know Stoll!" He rubbed his jaw as he took in Katie's dishevelled appearance.

Her auburn hair was falling out of her loose plait framing her face in soft curls. Her liquid topaz eyes were full to the brink with tears, more wear threatening to fall at any minute. She was breathing in and sighing deeply. Yet she still looked so beautiful. "Katie I don't understand?" His soft blue eyes filling with sorrow and deep remorse. "I heard you're conversation about me, how you could never be with me because I forced myself upon you. How I never got the message of how you didn't like me." She turned her back facing him as the tiny droplets fell from her eyes.

"_Oh gods, Scarlett is getting annoying already Connor, please help me?" The two sons of Hermes were sat in the corn fields contemplating Travis's love life. They were talking about how one of the Aphrodite campers had developed an obsession with the eldest Stoll. Now Scarlett was pretty, gorgeous in fact but she wasn't for Travis. It wasn't the fact that she was blonde or had big blue eyes, it was the fact she wasn't like a certain somebody, Travis had crushed on for almost two years. He continued unsuspecting that Katie Gardner had just walked past and caught the part of the conversation. "But I don't like her, yeah she's awesome, sorta but she acts so shallow, she literally forces herself upon me like she wants sex or something? And it's like she's totally oblivious to the fact that I don't like her!" That was enough for Katie; she quietly collected her things and forced herself not to succumb to the tears that were begging to be let out. If she had stayed just a moment longer she would have heard Travis say "I don't like Scarlett because the girl who is perfect for me is Katie Gardner" _

"Katie I wasn't talking about you" She turned to him, her face felt clammy and sticky from the fluids released from her eyes. "You weren't?" she squeaked. She looked so vulnerable in Travis's eyes. He shook his head. "No, I was talking about somebody else" She suddenly felt guilty for punching him. The butterflies she usually got when she was with Travis welled back into her stomach. He was so right for her, she just couldn't imagine him with somebody other than her, and did that make her selfish? She felt her hand being tugged gently. She snapped her thoughts back and realised Travis was pulling her hand to get her to sit with him. Reluctantly she sat next to him and looped her hands around her legs.

"Who were you talking about?" she asked out of the blue. This question took Travis by surprise. He shrugged. "Scarlett Rhodes, she was becoming obsessed!" He earned himself a small smile at the tips of her lips, before her smile vanished and was replaced by a frown again. He hated himself at that very moment. He felt like it was his entire fault. He felt like he had just told her then maybe they wouldn't be in this mess. This was his fault. And that broke his heart. He took a deep breath before telling Katie "You see I wasn't interested in her because im interested in someone else" This caught Katie's attention. She leant her head on her knees turning to him. "Who?"

She couldn't believe she was so stupid as to believe it was her, no way would Travis Stoll- ultimate sex god, would like Katie Gardner – the frail girl who played with flowers. She sighed and felt a sudden pang of jealousy that filled her heart. This person who held Travis Stoll's affection was one lucky girl. "Well, this girl is perfect, I love the way she smiles at me, the way she scolds me when I've done something wrong, the way she laughs at my pathetic jokes, the way she blushes when she gets embarrassed and the way she cries when she's upset, she's beautiful, smart, funny, everything im looking for" Katie felt a single tear roll down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away so Travis wouldn't see her as weak. "Good for her" Katie mumbled, more to herself than Travis. He whipped his head round and looked at her. "You know her Katie"

Travis thought that this was flirting but he couldn't have been more wrong. She snapped her head up and gazed at him furiously. "What is she one of my sisters, or maybe she's one of those Aphrodite whores?" This sent a low chuckle through his body. "No silly it's you" and with those words Travis got up and left her sitting on the grass.

****

Katie was lying on her bed wondering if she had heard the eldest Stoll correctly. "No silly it's you" the words echoed through her brain, like butterflies. Her tummy was up in knots and her heart was hammering against her ribcage. He had said it was her right? Not some beautiful blonde from the Aphrodite cabin? Just simple plain Katie. She wasn't anything special. Her hair was always a mess, she never wore makeup, she was always sweaty, and her hands were always dirty. See nothing but pathetic. Why would Travis Stoll be interested in her? She ran her hand through her already ratty hair, and pulled on the loose strands in frustration. Why did he have to be so confusing? "Oh just go and see him" Melanie her half-sister shouted from the bathroom. Katie sighed in aggravation before pulling herself up from her bed then went to find the boy who plagued her mind.

Travis turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around his torso. He shook his wet hair out of his eyes before opening the door to his bedroom. He flicked on the TV and checked out the mortal's world. Everything seemed to be normal. He flicked the TV back off and layed back on his bed. He couldn't believe that he had just told Katie Gardner that he liked her. He sighed, why was he so stupid? He had probably scared her away and now she would never want to see him ever again. He tugged furiously at his roots. Then a small tap on his door snapped his thoughts back into reality. He sighed before opening the cabin door. There stood in the door way was none other than the same girl he had just been thinking off. Katie turned a furious shade of red and ducked her head looking at the ground. "Katie what are you doing here?" She looked up to him and blinked furiously. "I needed to talk to you, about this morning?" He body reacted in ways his brain didn't catch up on. He stepped backwards and let her pass by. She gingerly sat on his bed. After closing the door, he joined her on his bed.

Katie swallowed. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her mouth was dry. "Travis, what you said, I mean this morning, did you mean it?" She broke the ice. Her tummy filled with anticipation and her hands began to sweat. She looked down causing her curls to fall in front of her face. Travis pushed her hair behind her ear and made her look at him. "Katie, I meant every word" Then she did something she never expected to do.

She grabbed him his shoulders and pulled him towards her. She pressed her lips against his and was enticed by his scent let alone the way he tasted. She was surprised when she felt him nibbling on her lip. She gasped and felt him push his tongue into her mouth. He licked and tasted every part of her mouth; she was delicious, just like cherries. Her fingers found their way into his hair and she tugged furiously on the ends. His hands looped around her waist and pulled her closer, so close there was no space between them. The lack of air made things a bit difficult. They both pulled away. Katie turned a deep red and looked down again.

"So where do this leave us?" Katie whispered, afraid of how Travis would react. Travis turned to her and pulled her chin up, "I really, really like you" Travis murmured against her hair, that his head was buried in. "I love you" Katie blurted out. She pulled away after she realised what she had said. She groaned and ran into Travis's bathroom locking the door shut behind her. Why did she have to ruin things with that stupid mouth of hers? She banged her head against the door and rolled on the floor. There was a light tapping on the door. "Go away" she pleaded. Her voice turned wobbly and her heart felt heavy. "Katie please, let me in" She felt her defences crumble at the voice of Travis. "No, Travis, just leave me alone" A single lone tear fell from her eye. Her voice was of a different person, it wasn't her. "Katie please, what you said wasn't even that bad" She scoffed "Wasn't that bad? I just told you I loved you, and were not even dating, how stupid am I?" she heard him fumble on the door and then a loud thump. He was sat outside the door now. "You're not stupid Katie; you were just stating how you feel." She felt even more stupid than ever. She crawled her way over to the sink to check her appearance in the mirror. Oh gods she thought she looked a mess. Next thing she knew the door had swung open, Travis holding a bobby pin.

"Don't look at me Travis, I look a mess" He chuckled. "You look beautiful, you always do" Katie felt her whole body go red. She turned herself around so she wasn't facing him. She rubbed her eyes. She pulled the strap on her top up and adjusted her shorts. Before turning back to him. "Travis, im so stupid, im really sorry" She sighed, he probably never wanted to see her again. Too freaked out. He placed the bobby pin on the basin. He slowly walked up to her and placed his hands either side of her face. She felt her eyes flutter close as she felt his soft hands on her skin. His hand was burning a hole in the side of her cheek. She involuntarily leant into his hand. "You're not stupid Katie, just stop insulting yourself" She felt his hand caress her cheek. Her lips pulled into a smile before going back into the tight line they were before. "It's just something that I tend to do" He leant his forehead against hers. She slowly opened her eyes. "Travis, me and you would never work. Ever" He felt like his heart break. Katie saw the pain on his face; she had just broken his heart aswell as hers.

"Why wouldn't we Katie? Just because everybody else says we wouldn't, doesn't mean we can't try" She felt her eyes welling up again. "No Travis, I want to, we're just so different it would never work out, were complete opposites." She looked down. Travis chuckled. "That's why we would be completely amazing together, you're perfect for me" Before Katie could object she was cut off by Travis's lips against her. Her body filled with adrenaline, and a surge of energy shot through her veins. TRAVIS STOLL WAS KISSING HER! She tangled her hands into his hair and his hands went instinctively around her waist. He pushed her atop of the basin and her legs looped around his waist. He started placing hot open kisses on her jaw. Her breathing grew even heavier than before. She pulled him back up to her mouth so she could plant greedy kisses on him. She pulled away gasping for air.

Travis smirked at her and kissed her cheek. "Katie Gardner" He whispered grazing her ear with his teeth. "Yeah?" She managed to choke out. She felt him nip her ear playfully before moving down to her neck. "I love you" He murmured against her flesh. Katie's eyes grew wide and her heart soared with appreciation. Travis grinned against her neck as he felt her heartbeat increase. "Travis?" Katie's voice was shaky; this didn't go unnoticed with Travis. "Yeah?" He replied coyly. "Did you mean it?" Her eyes met his. He still had that little twinkle, his blue eyes always sparkled. "Yes" He then kissed her delicate nose. "Traaaaavisss" The unmistakable voice of Scarlett Rhodes shouted into his cabin.

Katie's eye widened and she instinctively hid behind Travis. He helped her off the counter and let her adjust herself, hair, and clothes etc. She looked at her appearance, her hair was mussed up, and her eyes were hooded in lust and had darkened dramatically in colour. Her cheeks were a furious shade of beetroot and her lips were swollen from their frantic kissing. Katie beamed to herself, Travis had just been kissing her, and he told her he loved her.

Travis grasped Katie's hand and took her to the bedroom; there they found Scarlett sitting on Travis's bed. The blonde was certainly jaw stopping. Her blonde hair was in a neat chignon with a few curly tendrils either side of her face. Her face was simply beautiful, her lips were a deep plum, and her blue eyes were outlined with a Smokey eye look. She wore a lemon coloured off the shoulder chiffon dress. And some white heels. She looked like a life size Barbie doll. How could Katie ever compete with someone like her? "Travis and Katie?" Her expression changed to confusion.

Katie pulled her cardigan tighter around her and hid behind Travis. "Yes Scarlett, I want you to meet my girlfriend Katie" Katie felt her face turn even redder than normal. Her heart soared at the thought of being his girlfriend. Scarlett's face turned into a huge grin. "I knew it" she gasped. Travis and Katie looked at each other then back at Scarlett. "What do you mean I knew it?" Katie asked feeling self-conscious around such a stunning person. Scarlett scrunched up her nose "it was part of my mother's plan, flirt with Travis, make you jealous then voila, you are together". She clapped her hands enthusiastically. "A job complete I think" And with that, Scarlett left Katie and Travis with shocked expressions.

****

**So, you like? **

**I think this one of the best pieces of writing I've ever done **

**I would simply love reviews. Thankyou **

**Sorry it took forever to upload things; Fanfiction is playing up -_-**

**Lots of {**_love_**} Angie xoxo**


End file.
